Our Miracle
by TwoTailedSmarty
Summary: A Sufin Mpreg. After many years of being together, Berwald brings up the topic of children to Tino again. Being able to fulfill everything the Swede had ever asked of him, could this be the only thing Tino could not do for his lover? Rated M for some parts Mostly a sweet tale about the couples endeavor to achieve a family.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Miracle**

* * *

_**Authors Note: So I've been on a bit of a hiatus from writing my DFHM sequel, I've run into some dead end's with it and decided to write another random story at my expense to kill some time and challenge my mind with another one of my favorite pairings. This is a different concept because of Sweden's personality and his speech. So you know, don't bash me too horribly if Sweden seems a bit off in dialogue, I tried my best honestly. PS. I've enlisted in the Navy and I'm leaving in September, so I don't know if this story will be done by then, but I will update when I get the chance. I love you all, and I hope this story comes out better than DFHM, mainly because I'm gonna try to write from a different angle. Plus I really love Sufin and this pairing needs more Mpreg stories. Amirite? Lol, enjoy.**_

* * *

_Chapter One: "I'll Do My Best."_

* * *

Humming echoed throughout the halls of the empty house. Boxes were scattered around the floor, along with newspapers, packing peanuts, and Styrofoam. A young Finn was bent over one of the boxes labeled 'Kitchen', he was unpacking coffee mugs, plates, and other miscellaneous objects. A small dog ran in through the open door barking excitedly.

"Ah? Hanatamago!" The Finn ran over to the small pup and picked her up. "Ah, I guess Su-San is home?" He smiled more when he heard footsteps behind him.

"H'llo T'no." A tall stoic man stood behind the young Finn. "I'm h'me."

Tino hugged the tall Swede, standing on his tip-toes to kiss his cheek. "Welcome home Ber." He turned to face the box filled house. "I got some of the kitchen stuff put away. Plates, pots, pans, and some cups. Did you bring the rest of the stuff from the apartment?"

Berwald nodded. "In the tr'ck."

"Okay." Tino stretched his arms and rubbed the small of his back. "We got a lot of work to do."

Berwald nodded and picked the smaller male up. "Y'need t'rest."

Tino gave a small laugh, brushing his blond bangs back out of his face. "I'm fine Su-San. You don't need to worry about me." He rested his head on the Swedes broad chest.

"Y'been m'ving all d'y. T'ke a break." He laid the Finn on their bed's mattress, which was laying on the floor.

Tino gave another laugh, and cuddled against the tall Swede, closing his eyes and taking in the older man's scent. Berwald laid on his side and rested his large hand on the Finn's hip, watching as the younger male relaxed into him.

After several years of an awkward romantic tension, Tino finally came to accept Berwald's feelings for him and accepted his proposal for marriage. A year after their marriage and while living out of a small apartment near the city, the two found it necessary to move into their own home out in the country-side and get away from all the dangerous-noise making-'drunkards'-At least that's how Berwald put it at one point….

Tino shifted around on the mattress and gave a yawn. "Mnnn…. I can't wait to have this place all fixed up and home-like."

Berwald patted the younger man's head. "It alr'ady is."

"It is?"

"Mhm."

Tino kissed him on the lips and gave another innocent smile. "Rakastan sinua Su-San."

"Jag älskar dig T'no."

The small Finn grasped his husband's large hand and entwined their fingers together. "Forever?"

"F'rever."

Berwald's free hand ran down Tino's back, stroking it lovingly, oh how he loved the small Finn. Tino snuggled closer to his tall lover, pressing his ear to his chest, listening to Berwald's beating heart.

"H'y T'no?"

"What?" The Finn's eyes wandered up to meet his lovers stoic stare-which still scared him a bit to some extent.

"Do y'u ever th'nk about children?"

His small eyes widened. "Ah…! S-Su-San…! Don't you think its early for s-something like that..?"

He didn't respond.

"I-I mean… Ah….." He let out a nervous laugh. "I-I't would be nice someday… To have a child following us around everywhere."

Berwald simply nodded at the statement.

"Should we get back to work now.?"

The Swede shook his head and pulled the Finn on top of him. "St'y."

Tino just looked down at him, his chin rested on this hands. "Okay."

Tino felt the Swede's large hands on his cheeks, his thumbs stroking the sides of his head. He felt their lips connect in a sweet kiss. Tino brought his hands up to his lovers head, and ran his fingers though his short blonde hair, he leaned forward a bit for balance and gripped the larger man's waist with his legs. Berwald moved his hands down so they rested on Tino's hips. He nipped the younger mans lower lip and waited for him to allow entrance. Tino opened his mouth a little and allowed the Swede to explore a bit, he enjoyed the feeling of his lovers tongue against his own. He gave a soft sigh here and there from the pleasure that pulsed through is body, loving the feeling of being caressed by his Swedish lover.

"Arf Arf!" Hana ran into the room and jumped on to the mattress, forcing the pair apart.

"Oh Hana!" The Finn sat up on the Swedes lap, picking up the pooch and cradling her in his arms. "Are you jealous?" He kissed the pups nose. "Awww."

Berwald blinked at the sight, a little upset that their moment was ruined by their dog Hanatamago.

Tino got up and carried the dog outside so she could use the bathroom. Berwald followed behind Tino, standing on the porch he watched as the small dog ran into the tall grass. The warm end of summer air blew the tall grass back gently, making small ripples in the field.

"Ah Hana? Where'd ya go?" Tino laughed as he ran around the tall grass looking for the small dog.

"Arf Arf!" She ran out of the tall grass and back on the porch. Berwald looked down at her, and then back at Tino who was out of breath from running.

"Hah…. Shes,… Fast… Hah." He breathed heavily, bent over with his hands resting on his knees. "So tired…."

Berwald rubbed his back. "Y'Didn't h've to ch'se h'r."

"It was fun though." He smiled more as he stood up and met the Swedes eyes. "Thank you for earlier."

Berwald nodded as he turned on his heel to return indoors.

"Well, I'm going to finish unpacking the kitchen." He fixed the knot that was keeping his white apron in place over his clothes.

"Didn't y'say y'u were t'red.?"

"Only for a moment, chasing around little Hana takes a lot out of me sometimes. I'll be fine Su-San." He reassured the Swede once again. "Oh, what would you like for dinner?"

"Anyth'ng would be n'ce."

"Okay." He nodded, and went back to the kitchen. "Let me finish unpacking some more dishes and I'll start working on a soup okay?"

"Ok'y."

Tino resumed his business from earlier, pulling more plates from one of the many boxes that were scattered across the floor. He adored the floral design that was painted on the white plates. Berwald unloaded boxes out of the back of the truck, and put them in the soon to be living room. He dwelled on the thought of children once again, he wasn't going to get any younger, and he was getting older with each passing day. Although he didn't show it much, he longed for the feeling of parenthood, where as his 'wife' was oblivious to the idea. He remembered the night of the day they wed, when they were both sitting on the bed together exchanging sweet words to one another. Tino embarrassedly laughed at the idea of children, saying that its an 'odd thing to bring up so early in a relationship.' Even though they had been together for several years before their marriage. He sat on one of the many boxes and sighed, resting one hand on his knee, and playing with the box cutter in his other.

Hanatamago curled up at the Swedes feet and fell asleep, she was like a child to the both of them. She was a handful at times, especially when she would run off if someone didn't watch her. He reached down and pet her head gently, earning a few pants out of the canine.

"Hey Ber, can I use the box cutter to open a few boxes?" Tino came out into the living room, resting one hand on his hip, the other at his side.

Berwald looked up and handed him the cutter.

"Thank you." He smiled and turned away and returned to the kitchen, Berwald rose to his feet and started walking pieces of their bed frame upstairs to the master bedroom. They had painted it a blue color, similar to that of the Finnish flag, with a golden trim, similar to that of the Swedish flag. He leaned the white pieces of bed frame against the wall, being very careful not to leave any scratches or scuff marks.

"Um.. Ber! I cut my hand!" Tino's voice sounded a bit pained.

Berwald ran down the stairs, almost falling when he turned the corner to enter the kitchen. "T'no?! Wh't d'd you do?!"

The small Finn kept his other hand tightly clenched around his thumb. "I accidentally pressed my thumb against the wrong side of the blade..!" He frowned. "I'm s-sorry if I scared you."

"L't me see." He took the Finn's hands. Tino removed his other hand from his thumb and exposed the decent sized gash. Berwald shook his head. "Y'need t'be more c'reful."

Tino frowned more as Berwald stared at him with his usual stoic stare. There were tiny drops of blood that stained the pure white of Tino's apron. He wiped his other hand on the apron, further dirtying the apron. Berwald walked him over to the sink and ran some cold water, he took Tino's right hand and ran it under the water, being careful to ease his cut under the stream of cold water. The younger one flinched when the cold water ran into his cut, Berwald put a small dot of anti-bacterial soap on the wound, and gently with one finger washed it into the cut.

"Ah…. It hurts."

"It w'll." He finished washing the cut, he ran Tino's other hand through the water, washing off the smeared blood that was left on it. "I'll find a band'ge. Stay h're."

Tino nodded, keeping his hands under the cold water. Berwald dug through several boxes looking for the first-aid kit. Five minutes of searching he found the small metal box, he pulled out a band-aid and brought it back to his injured lover. He turned off the water and dried Tino's hands with a towel, he bandaged up Tino's injured thumb and kissed it for good healing.

"T-Thank you Su-San." Tino rubbed his hand. "I'll be more careful next time."

"T'ke off your apr'n, it's d'rty." Berwald pointed to the blood spots.

Tino complied, pulling the bow out of the knot, his apron drooped a bit near his waist. He slipped his head out of the top, and handed the apron to Berwald.

"I'll get back to work."

"No."

Tino looked up at the Swede and met his gaze. "What about dinner?"

"I'll cook."

"But-" Tino started to protest.

"You h'rt yourself, y'need t'rest."

Tino opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but quickly closed it when he realized he couldn't argue with the Swede. If he rested like he was told to earlier, he wouldn't have hurt himself- or if he looked before smashing his thumb on to the blade that is….

"Go lie d'wn."

"Okay..." Tino finally gave in and flopped down on the mattress.

Tino traced circles in the softness of the mattress, sighing at the dull pain that pulsed through his thumb. His mind wandered around, still stuck on the fact Berwald brought up the question about them having a child. 'Could I ever have a child…?' He let out a sigh, it was another one of Berwald's feelings he was going to have a hard time accepting. He didn't dislike the thought, but he didn't like the idea either, it was the same feeling he got when Berwald started addressing him as 'wife' in the beginning of their relationship. 'I eventually got over _that_ right? Now that were married and all?' He sighed again, making his frustration more vocal.

Berwald could hear the sigh that escaped the Finn's mouth. "Wh't is wr'ng?"

Tino sat up, playing with the fabric of his light blue shirt. "Berwald… Um… Why do you keep bringing up us having children..?" Tino continued to fidget with his shirt. "I mean… I can kind of see where you come from with this idea, but…."

Berwald pondered on the idea for a moment. He looked down at the Finn. "I thought it would be a n'ce idea. To h've a ch'ld we could c'll our own."

Tino looked down at the floor, unable to meet his lovers gaze. "Berwald, I don't think I would even be capable of such a thing." Sadness lingered in his voice.

'He h's a point…' Berwald thought to himself, he sat down next to the Finn and gave him a comforting hug. "It's ok'y Fin. I didn't mean t'upset you."

Tino hugged him back, inhaling deeply and enjoying the scent of his Swedish lover. "I'm not upset.. Not one bit." He lied, in fact, he was deeply hurt by the fact he's able to satisfy everything else that Berwald had asked of him. From accepting his feelings, to accepting his marriage proposal, to accepting the 'wife' title, and lastly to accepting everything he had to offer him. 'But why cant I accept _this_?' He closed his eyes. 'Maybe I'm over thinking this entire thing, maybe it's not so bad, I'm twenty-six, and he's twenty-seven. Maybe it's about time we do start thinking about kids, we have this huge house and all…'

Berwald tapped on Tino's shoulder. "You sure you're ok'y?"

"Su-San, you remember years ago when I told you about that little boy I found?

He nodded.

"You asked me that question for the first time about having a child, do you remember?"

He nodded again.

"And I said it would be nice and all, but it was still too early in the relationship for something like that. You said, 'I'll do my best'."

"Mmm."

Tino crossed his legs together. "I want to do _my_ best." He looked up at his husband. "I want to have a baby."

Berwald's eyes slightly widened a bit. "Y'do?"

Tino nodded. "We have been together for a very long time, and now that I think about it…. It does seem like our time for one… But, I don't know if it's even possible for us…. That's where I get worried…" He hugged himself a bit. "That's why I always try to change topics when you bring this subject up… I don't want to disappoint you if it never happens…." A tear fell down his reddened cheek. "It's a fear I've carried with me since we've gotten together…." His lips quivered a little, he tried to hide the urge to cry by turning his head away from Berwald.

The Swede grabbed the Finn's chin and made him face him. "T'no…"

More tears ran to the Finn's eyes, he finally lost it and broke down. "I-I-I'm s-so s-sor-rry Berw-wald…!" He buried his face in his hands and sobbed. "I-I-I d-d-don't w-want t-to di-isappoi-int y-you….!"

Berwald frowned a bit and pulled the smaller nation on to his lap. "I'm s'rry Fin." He wiped away the tears that fell down Tino's cheeks. He never liked seeing Tino cry, he never liked seeing him sad in any way shape or form. He put his hands on the young nations shoulders. "F'n, I w'll do my best."

Tino sniffed again, putting his hands against the Swede's chest. "Can we try…?"

Berwald nodded, he rubbed Tino's shoulders gently. "I need t'put the bed tog'ther."

Tino sniffed again, wiping his eyes again one more time. "Okay." He gave a little smile, feeling better in Berwald's presence. Berwald stood him up and pushed a few strands of hair behind Tino's ear.

"Are you ok'y now?"

Tino let out an awkward laugh. "Y-Yeah." He hugged the Swede tightly. "Thank you."

Berwald nodded, giving a small smile back to the Finn.

An hour later Berwald had their bed put together and placed between the two windows of their master bedroom.

"Hey Ber, I finished the soup from earlier. Would you like a bowel?"

"I'll g't it." He walked down the stairs and to the kitchen.

Tino looked at the messy room, their bed was the only thing put together in it. He walked over to one of the three boxes that was in the room, and pulled out the sheets and blankets for the bed. He put the white sheet over the mattress, then the second sheet, making sure to tuck it under the mattress, and lastly he put the soft blue comforter on the bed.

Berwald came back upstairs with two bowels of soup. "Th'nk you for m'king the bed." He handed Tino one of the bowels. "E't."

Tino took the bowel and sat down on the bed. "No problem. Just giving it the homey touch." He smiled more.

"Look's good."

The two sat together and ate their soup in silence. Tino looked out the window, the sun was beginning to set.

"Look at that sunset Su-San."

Berwald looked and admired the sight silently before finishing the last bit of vegetable soup. Tino put the bowel to his lips and drank the last bit of broth that was left in the bowel.

"Its so pretty out."

"Mmm."

Tino stood up and took the bowel from Berwald. "I'll go put these in the sink. I think it's about time for bed."

Berwald nodded.

"Be right back." Tino left the room and put the dirty dishes in the sink. 'I can't wait to have this place all put together.' He looked around the kitchen and smiled more. 'A child's presence would be nice to have here someday.' He smiled warmly.

"Arf!"

"Hana." He picked up the small pooch. "Who's a cutie huh? Is it you?" He made a face and spoke in baby talk. "Oh who's a cutie?"

Hanatamago licked his face repetitively.

"I love you too Hana." Tino pet her head and let her down. "I'll see you in the morning Hana." He left the kitchen and double checked that the front door was closed and locked. He made his way up the wooden staircase and looked at the plain white walls that were going to be covered in pictures some day. He walked into their bedroom to find Berwald starting to undress.

"Did you find the box with our clothes in it..?"

"We w'nt be needing th'm."

Tino blushed a bit. "O-Oh." He put his hands behind his back. "S-So were actually going to try tonight…?" He stepped closer to Berwald.

Berwald put his hands on the Finn's shoulders and rubbed them gently. "Mmm." He nodded.

Tino pressed himself against his husband and looked up at him. "I love you so much Ber." He cuddled against him. "You make me so happy."

Berwald stroked Tino's head gently and cupped his face with his other hand. He kissed the younger nation on the forehead, on the nose, then on the lips. He took his hand off the top of Tino's head and started to slowly unbutton Tino's light blue shirt.

Tino finished unbuttoning the rest of Berwald's shirt and admired the Swede's physique. Tino waited for Berwald to finish unbuttoning his shirt before sliding it off. Berwald took him by the hand and laid him down on the bed, putting his forehead against his 'wife's'. Tino smiled warmly at the Swede, holding his face and giving him a sweet kiss. Berwald deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into the Finn's mouth. Tino gave a soft moan, sliding his tongue against Berwald's. Berwald gently stroked Tino's chest, earning soft moans from the younger nation. Tino moved his hands down to Berwald's shoulders and slid his white shirt down to his elbows. The Swede broke the kiss for a moment to finish removing his shirt. Tino looked up at his husband with half lidded eyes, Berwald returned his look with his still some-what scary stare.

Tino started to undo Berwald's belt buckle, causing his pants to slide down a bit and expose his boxer shorts. Berwald stood up and let them slide off, he grabbed the bottom of Tino's pants leg and pulled. Tino's pants slipped off with ease do to his thin frame, and he laid in the bed only wearing his boxers which were already pulled down a bit.

"So beaut'ful." Berwald slid his fingers down the Finn's stomach and to the band of his underwear. Tino squirmed a bit from the ticklish feeling. He pulled Tino's underwear off, leaving him and his nether region exposed.

"Ah… D-Don't look." Tino blushed and pressed his knees together. Even though they had done 'it' several times since their wedding night, Tino still got embarrassed when his husband saw him naked, or with an erection.

"T'is n'thing to be ash'med of." He pulled off his underwear and leaned over his much smaller lover.

Tino's face flushed red with embarrassment and lust when he saw what Berwald was hiding underneath. Berwald was larger than him, which caused part of his embarrassment. Tino gasped when he felt Berwald's lips against his chest, leaving a trail of feather like kisses all the way down to his stomach.

"Ahnnn.." Tino moaned softly, pressing his knees together tighter from pleasure.

Berwald kissed Tino's inner thigh, leaving small 'love bites'. He kissed the side of Tino's erection, earning a pleasured cry from the Finn. He teased him a bit by gliding his teeth against his hard-on before taking him into his mouth.

Tino dug his fingers into the sheets and let out a breathy moan, he was in heaven. He draped one of his legs over Berwald's shoulders and let out another pleasured moan.

Berwald slid his tongue up the length of Tino's member, lapping at the pre-cum that was starting to leak from his slit.

Tino whined and grabbed a handful of Berwald's short blonde hair. He was getting close, it was on rare occasions that he and Berwald would engage in such a lewd act, every time they became intimate it was like their first time.

"Ah… Hah…!" Tino moaned and came in Berwalds mouth. It didn't take much for Tino to climax, every time Berwald touched him in such a way, it would send pulses of extreme pleasure though his veins.

Berwald stroked Tino's leg softly and swallowed what little of Tino's essence was in his mouth. Tino shivered at the sight, it was a rare treat to see the Swede do something of that nature. Berwald pressed two of his fingers to Tino's lips, Tino opened his mouth and sucked on them and slicked them up good, because he knew where they were going to end up. Berwald removed his fingers and slipped one into Tino's tight hole.

"Ohyaaaaaaa…!" Tino tensed up and gripped the bed sheets.

Berwald gently slid his middle finger in and out of the Finn's hole, he leaned forward and kissed him on the lips to calm him down. He carefully inserted his pointer finger and began to stretch him. Tino closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss.

When Berwald deemed his young lover was prepared enough he guided himself in slowly, so that he would not hurt Tino in any way.

Tino let out a pleasured filled cry that sounded like music to the Swede's ears. Berwald placed his left hand on the Finn's knee for support and finished pushing himself into his lover. Tino reached up and put his arms around Berwald's neck. Berwald wrapped his arms around Tino's body and started to slowly move.

"Ah… Su-San…." Tino moaned softly into Berwalds shoulder.

Berwald kissed Tino deeply and thrust into him gently, making sure to reach his sensitive spots. Tino's breathing hitched and he wrapped his legs around Berwalds hips.

"M-More." Tino started to move on his own, trying to get Berwald to move at a faster pace. "I'm s-so close."

Berwald bucked his hips faster, causing Tino to blush from the obscene sound of their skin slapping together. Tino threw his head back and moaned loudly from the heat that was welling in the lower half of his belly.

Tino reached down and stroked himself, Berwald took notice of Tino's actions and started to move as fast as he could, his body at its limits, ready to let go.

"I-I'm cumming….!" Tino arched his back and screamed as a ribbon of cum flowed out of his cock and on to his stomach and chest.

Berwald let out a grunt as he came deeply into Tino. Swede's don't scream.

Berwald pulled out of Tino and hugged him to his chest.

"I l've you T'no." He muttered.

Tino cuddled into him. "I… love you… too…" He inhaled deeply trying to catch his breath.

Berwald pulled the comforter over them and rested his hand on Tino's hip. Tino smiled tiredly and put his hand on Berwald's chest and laid his head on his shoulder. The two laid together for a solid twenty minutes just exchanging pillow talk. Berwald rubbed Tino's hand, being careful not to touch his thumb.

"You're so gentle." Tino whispered.

"Mmm." Berwald nodded, his eyes closed.

Tino removed Berwald's glasses and put them on the window sill. "Don't want these to break."

"Mmm."

Tino yawned and snuggled into the bed and his lover. "This was wonderful…" He closed his eyes and smiled more.

"I d'd my b'st."


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Miracle**

* * *

_**Authors Note: Yay chapter two.. I need to quit procrastinating... I did research on the things written into this chapter to make it as accurate as possible. So if you see a problem don't go off on me by saying it's not accurate in a review or something, PM me and I'll correct it. This is very interesting to write considering I have to ask how they would respond in the anime so to speak... I hope this comes out well, so please enjoy, and if you don't like, then don't read. If you have anything hateful to say, keep it to yourself please.**_

* * *

_Chapter Two: Saunas _

* * *

Three months had passed since the pair moved into their house in the country. Within those three months Berwald has tried his hardest to impregnate Tino. However, no luck in their efforts, Tino remained childless. Berwald was the most positive in the situation, even though his facial expression would sometimes say otherwise. Tino on the other hand was getting more frustrated with every negative test, he felt as if he was failing the wish of his lover. Berwald would always lovingly stroke his cheek and tell him it's okay, and that they can always try again. Tino would always agree and hope for the best. Today was another one of those days.

"Wh't does it s'y?" Berwald waited outside the bathroom door.

Tino sighed as he walked out of the bathroom. "Negative… Again.." He broke the little white stick in half and threw it in the trash can. "I'm so done with this…"

Berwald rubbed his back. "Don't s'y that.."

Tino hung his head and went down stairs to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, mixing a small dash of vodka into the glass to relax his nerves. "This obviously isn't going to work." He sipped the coffee, an irritated expression spread across his face."

Berwald sighed, closing his eyes. He didn't really know what to say to the Finn without upsetting him any further.

Tino downed the coffee in five minutes, soon pouring another cup and mixing a little more vodka into this one. Berwald didn't really like the fact Tino had started to take up drinking again to calm himself down after each stressful failure. He managed to turn a blind eye to it, since he snuck out in the middle of the night just to smoke on some nights.

"Berwald, I…. I just wish you never asked me to do this." Tino crossed his arms across his chest and would occasionally sip the alcoholic coffee. "It's never going to work…."

Berwald nodded again, he didn't know what to say to the Finn at this point. He touched Tino on the shoulder and looked down at him. "It w'll be ok'y." He muttered.

Tino let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. "Promise…?"

"Pr'mise."

Tino set the coffee mug down on the center island of the kitchen. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you. This isn't your fault."

"S'okay." He hugged Tino to his chest. "S'not your fault either."

Tino pulled back a bit and looked up at Berwald. "I love you."

"I l've you too."

Tino freed himself of Berwald's embrace. "I'm going to go to the basement to sit in the sauna. Want to join me?"

Berwald nodded.

"I'll go get everything ready. If you want to shower first you can. It'll be ready in about ten minutes."

"Ok'y."

Tino stood in the basement and programmed the sauna so it will heat up to 75°C. It could go as high as 100°C, but he didn't like to heat it that high because it seemed a bit excessive. He went upstairs to get a drink of water, and some water to throw on the stones in the sauna. Berwald came down the stairs about five minutes later, wearing only a towel around his waist.

"I got the sauna heating up to 75°C. I'm going to shower real quick, drink some water and we'll get in when I get out of the shower."

"Ok'y." He leaned against the counter and grabbed the glass Tino was drinking from.

Tino went upstairs and stripped out of his clothes so he could shower. Hopefully a good long steam would make all his stress go away. He came down a few minutes later, only needing to wash off before stepping in.

Berwald was standing in the basement, towel still around his waist. Tino came down naked, only carrying his towel. Saunas are meant to be enjoyed in the nude.

"Sorry for making you wait." Tino opened the door to the sauna and stepped in, Berwald followed behind. "You can take your towel off."

Berwald took it off and put it on the bench. Tino closed the door and did the same.

"Feel's n'ce."

Tino nodded and pushed his hair back. "Yep, nothing like a good sauna to relax." He grabbed the cup of water from earlier and tossed it on to the hot stones, making the room fill with steam.

Both sighed in content, Tino leaned back against the bench and took in the effects of the heat. He would occasionally glance over at his naked husband. Berwald had a muscular build. Tino had a good build, his muscles weren't as defined as the Swedes, but he was about even with him when it came to strength. Tino slid closer to Berwald and smiled at him.

"Rel'xed?"

Tino nodded. "Very." He grasped Berwald's hand. "Ever get kinky in a sauna?"

Berwald shook his head.

Tino ran a finger up Berwald's arm. "Want to~?"

Berwald kissed Tino's sweaty forehead and pulled him on to his lap. Tino straddled Berwald's lap and returned his kiss with one on the lips. The sauna heated up to almost 85°C, cutting the couples make out session short due to Tino starting to become faint. Berwald handed Tino his towel and helped walk him out into the basement. He turned the heater off and left the sauna door open. He helped Tino sit down so that he could catch his breath.

"Y'okay?"

Tino wiped his face and nodded. "Yeah.. Just a bit light-headed.

"W'nt some w'ter?"

"Yes please."

Berwald went upstairs and retrieved a glass of water for the exhausted Finn. He came down to the basement to find Tino laying down on the couch they kept there. Tino kept the towel over his waist and had his hand on his forehead. He sat up a little a took the glass from Berwald and sipped it slowly. "Sorry about that… Suddenly I started to feel…. Sick."

"S'ck?"

Tino nodded. "Probably sat in there too long."

"J'st cool d'wn a b't. W'll shower and r'st."

"Okay." Tino sat up completely. "I'm going to go upstairs, and put my robe on." He stood up a little too quick and felt uneasy.

Berwald quickly grabbed him and picked him up. "Y'u sure you're ok'y?"

Tino nodded. "Just… Need some more water…"

Berwald carried him upstairs to their bedroom and laid him down on the bed. "Don't m've."

Tino sighed and closed his eyes. He hasn't gotten this sick from taking a sauna in a _long_ time. He held a hand to his head. He was feeling a bit dizzy and nauseated, probably a classic case of heat exhaustion.

Berwald returned with a bottle of Gatorade and sat beside the sick Finn. "Dr'nk this."

Tino took the bottle from him and propped himself up a bit. "Thanks." He un-capped the bottle and sipped it slowly.

"Feel b'tter." Berwald stroked Tino's leg.

Tino nodded. "Just… Overheated."

Berwald nodded. "I'll dr'w a b'th."

"Okay." Tino continued to sip from the bottle and sighed, his head felt so heavy, a knot bloomed in his stomach and quickly turned sour. He quickly sat up, knowing what his body was attempting to do. He clamped a hand over his mouth and darted towards the bathroom, he fell to his knees and retched into the toilet. Berwald quickly came to his aid and held his hair back.

This was definitely heat exhaustion, he knew the feeling by heart even though it had been many years since his last encounter with the condition, and the vomiting that followed afterward. He leaned against Berwald when he was done, panting, he felt incredibly hot and couldn't get a grip on his surroundings from his damned dizziness. Berwald picked him up and put him in the cool water, not too cold as it would shock poor Tino's body. Tino sighed in relief when he felt the cool water against his skin.

"We sh'uld go to the h'spital."

Tino shook his head. "No…. I feel better now.." He sank lower into the water. "It's just heat exhaustion… Had it before."

"Y'u just p'ked."

"It happens…" Tino sank lower into the tub. "It's a normal reflex…"

Berwald kept an arm around Tino's body so he wouldn't fall under the water. "Y'need t'see a d'ctor."

"I told you… I'm… Fine…" His voice was getting weaker and his eyes were heavy.

Berwald watched Tino's body, searching for any signs of improvement. Tino's skin was still flushed a light shade of red and he still felt rather warm. Tino fell unconscious, causing Berwald to instantly pull him out of the water. Tino was completely limp and was still burning up. Berwald feared he was succumbing to heat stroke.

He laid Tino on the bed and quickly slipped on pants and a shirt to cover his own nudity, and a coat to keep warm against the winter air. He wrapped Tino is his long blue overcoat and carried him out to the truck. He was going to get Tino some good help. He threw the truck in drive and drove quickly-but safely-on the icy roads. Tino was still passed out, only clothed in Berwald's coat which was wrapped tightly around him. It was much to large for Tino to wear as it went past his feet. It took Berwald a half hour to get Tino to the hospital. He grabbed him from the passenger seat and ran into the emergency room, the receptionist behind the desk instantly sensed something was very wrong by Tino's appearance and the look on Berwald's face. She called for a doctor and came over to Berwald to assess the situation.

"What happened to him?" The woman took a look at Tino.

"We w're in the s'una. He fa'nted."

A doctor came in with a gurney and a nurse took Tino from Berwald's arms.

The receptionist motioned for Berwald to follow. "What's his symptoms?"

"V'miting, d'zziness, fa'nting… He w's weak wh'n we came out of the s'una."

"Sounds like heat exhaustion, salt depletion. Nurse get an IV started and somebody get ice towels." The doctor pushed Tino into a room and got him situated. A nurse stuck an IV into the top of Tino's hand while another started putting cold towels on various parts of Tino's naked body, a thin sheet covered his lower region.

Berwald held Tino's hand when the nurses stepped away from him, one nurse injected Tino with something but Berwald didn't catch what it was.

"His body temperature is starting to lower. He's down to 39°C, he was at 40°C."

"Thank you nurse." The doctor wrote notes on a piece of paper.

Berwald stroked Tino's hand and looked at the doctor.

"You're lucky to have brought him here when you did. I don't think he has heat stroke, just a very bad case of heat exhaustion, he needed water and salt in his system. He's going to be okay. Though I would like to have a blood test conducted to rule out any underlying conditions."

"Mmm."

"It's down to 38°C."

The doctor nodded. "Okay. Nurse get somebody in here to do blood work."

"Yes sir."

Berwald pushed Tino's hair back. Tino's eyes slowly opened and closed.

"Doctor he's waking up." A nurse pointed to Tino's half-open eyes.

"Good." The doctor came closer. "Ah, your body is really taking to the medicine. That's good." He wrote more notes down.

Tino blinked again, looking around the room, Berwald gave a soft smile, happy that the Finn was okay.

"I'm going to check his mental state real quick." The doctor tapped Tino on the shoulder. "Can you hear me?"

Tino nodded.

"Okay, tell me what your name is."

Tino slowly mumbled. "Tino…. Väinämöinen.."

The doctor checked his notes and nodded at the name match. "Okay. Can you follow my finger with your eyes without moving your head?"

Tino nodded. The doctor moved his finger several directions and Tino tiredly followed the doctors finger with his eyes.

"Okay, looks like there's no mental damage. I'm awaiting the results of the blood test. Don't worry, we're just making sure there isn't anything lurking underneath."

Tino nodded. "Okay."

"Would you like something to drink? Water, orange juice, or apple juice maybe?"

"Orange juice.. Sounds fine." He rubbed his eye. He felt the cold towels against his body as he moved.

"You're ok'y now T'no." Berwald gently stroked Tino's cheek with the back of his hand.

Tino nodded. "Yeah…" He grabbed Berwald's hand and kissed it. "Sorry about… This."

"S'okay." Berwald sat beside him, and continued to hold his hand. "I w'nt you to be ok'y."

"I'll be fine.." Tino gave a tiny smile. "Did you have fun.. Earlier?"

Berwald had a small blush creep across his cheeks. "Y's."

"So did I."

"Oh, Mr. Väinämöinen, we do have a television in here you can watch, just to keep you occupied until the results of your blood test come in." The doctor handed Tino a remote.

Tino turned on the television as the doctor left the room to go check on another patient moaning down the hall. 'This is why I hate hospitals…' Tino thought to himself. He didn't like hearing other people in pain. He tuned the TV to the only channel with decent reception. Law and Order: Special Victims Unit was on, the show wasn't one of his personal favorites, but it was better than the news or the educational channels on.

Berwald leaned back in his chair and watched the show. He enjoyed the show, he liked dramas and murder mysteries. Something not too many people knew about him.

Tino looked at Berwald, then back at the television, he repeated the process for a minute.

"T'no?" Berwald raised an eyebrow at Tino's action.

"Hey Su-San… You kind of look.. Like that guy." He pointed to an older character on the television.

Berwald looked up. "J'hn M'nch?"

"Yeah.. The old guy."

Berwald nodded at the statement, he could see the resemblance to some extent, even though he himself was in his twenties, and Richard Belzer was in his sixties almost seventies.

The doctor returned almost an hour later with the results of the blood test. "Hey, we got the results of your blood test and… Can I speak to you in the hallway Mr. Oxenstierna?"

"Y's why?" He stood up and followed the doctor.

Tino watched as they left the room. The doctor shut the door and Berwald leaned against the wall.

"What's wr'ng?"

The doctor looked that the paper. "Well… His results came back normal… Except-well I don't know how to explain this… He has traces of certain hormones in his body and they all point to…-"

"W'll?" Berwald became impatient by the doctors slow thinking.

"The hormones are the same as those found in pregnant women… He's pregnant."

Berwald's scary stare frightened the doctor a bit.

"Y'u sure?"

The doctor shakily nodded. "Y-Yes. I'm p-positive!" The doctor let out an awkward chuckle. "We have never seen this before."

Berwald shook his head. "That's n't right. He took t'sts and th'y all c'me back n'gative."

"A false negative."

Berwald had a confused look on his face. "So… He's re'lly….?"

The doctor nodded again. "I need to break the news to him."

Berwald shook his head. "I w'll."

"Are you sure?"

"Y's." Berwald went into the room and sat beside Tino, he took his hand and rubbed it gently. "T'no."

Tino looked at Berwald, a worried expression on his face. "What is it…?"

Berwald placed Tino's hand on his flat stomach. "Tino, you're c'rrying m'child."

Tino's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. "W-W-W-What…!?" He looked down at his stomch. "N-No w-w-way…!" He looked up at Berwald. "I-I'm…?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes you are somehow pregnant, it's quite a medical mystery if you ask me."

Tino looked up at the doctor, he gently rubbed his stomach. "How far along…?

"According to the results of your blood test. Almost two months."

* * *

_**Authors Note: Ah, I hope you've enjoyed this strange fic. I hope this is coming out right. Oh and my procrastination has been caused by watching Law and Order SVU, and while watching I noticed Richard Belzer who plays John Munch, looks like Sweden if he was much older. So I threw that in there in case anyone else watched the show. I might be the only person who thinks this, idk. Lol. OH and before anybody snaps at me for the whole 'Alcohol and Pregnancy' thing, he was drinking BEFORE he knew... And I know I made him Preggy very early in this Fic, but who's to say I won't be my usual self and throw in a screw ball of drama? Okay, I'll shut up now.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Miracle**

* * *

_**AN: Ah, I procrastinated for a long time while writing this! I have only one more week at home before boot camp so that means I wont be able to update for a few months. But I'll definitely finish this story. Ps. If you don't like this story, do not read it. I know some people hate MPreg and whatever, but keep your opinions to yourself. Pps. I know the characters might seem out of character, but I try to keep them as close as possible. So if its OOC, then I apologize. But it is a story, and is meant to be enjoyed. If you can't find that here, then go somewhere else and find what you like.**_

* * *

_Chapter Three: Big Brother _

* * *

Tino stood in front of the bathroom mirror and stared at his stomach. He noticed his abs weren't as defined as they used to be, in fact he noticed a slight curve towards the lower half of his stomach. It's late January and the doctor said he was about two months along in December, so he must have conceived back in November, placing him around three months now. He pulled his shirt back down and picked up a small journal he kept on the dresser. Ever since he was left with the news of his pregnancy he started to log week by week of what was going on. So far he only had three weeks written in with a lot more to come. Today would mark 11 or 12 weeks. He usually went with the latter.

**Week 12:**

**Today is Sunday! Another week has gone by and you've grown. Last week you were about the size of a lime, now you're the size of a plum! I looked at my belly and I've noticed a small curve at the bottom, I know that's you! Your papa and I are anxious to meet you. I wonder if you're a boy or a girl. I think you're a girl, because girls are sweet and you've given me quite the sweet tooth. Your papa thinks you're a boy, he calls it a 'fathers intuition'. Whether you're a boy or a girl, we will love you very much.**

Tino placed the journal and pen back on the dresser and went downstairs to Berwald's office. Berwald was typing up reports for his boss on the computer, he didn't even notice the Finn standing in the doorway. The Swede leaned back in the chair and rubbed his forehead, he didn't enjoy typing up long reports in the afternoon, it was a waste of a perfect day in his mind. He crossed his legs and leaned forward, revising the work he had done. Tino felt a small smile creep across his face, he stood behind Berwald's chair and covered his eyes.

Tino pressed his lips against the top of Berwald's ear. "Guess who."

Berwald leaned back in the chair and looked up, Tino's hands still covering his eyes. "Hn… S'not P'ter… Must be m'wife."

Tino uncovered Berwald's eyes. "Yep! How are you doing?"

"B'red." His eyes wandered over to the computer then back to Tino. "M'boss is keeping me b'sy."

"I can tell." Tino sat on Berwald's lap. "Do you need anything to eat or drink?"

"I'm good." Berwald patted Tino's thigh. "Th'nk you f'r offering."

Tino kissed his cheek. "Okay, just holler if you need anything." He stood up. "Oh! I think Mathias called for you earlier. I didn't get to the phone on time but…." He saw the irritation in Berwald's eyes. Tino knew the pair had bad blood between them and he knew Berwald still couldn't forgive Mathias.

"H's a lot of n'rve for trying t'talk to me." He started typing again. Tino knew he had wandered into bad territory with this conversation. Even mentioning the Dane's name made Berwald's mood instantly commit suicide. "S'n of a b'tch can r't in h'll for all I could c're."

Tino nodded. "I-I'm sorry.."

Berwald stayed silent to prevent himself from exploding at the Finn about how much he hated Mathias for what he had done.

Tino knew exactly what had happened 'that night'. It was during the Kalmar Union, the night they escaped together. Berwald knew Tino had seen the fight he and Mathias had. Tino remembers Mathias struck Berwald in the head with a hard blunt object, and ever since then Berwald has had a mumble sounding speech. The blow to the head was enough to damage the speech center of his brain, If people ask, Berwald tells them it's from his accent. Tino won't tell Berwald he knows it, but when they were physically younger he heard what he thought to be him singing outside in the snow by himself. Berwald had a good voice before the blow to the head. Tino knew Berwald would never forgive Mathias for stealing his words.

Tino went back upstairs and grabbed the house phone, he knew Berwald wasn't going to make the call to Mathias. He dialed the Dane's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Oh Mathias?" Tino sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No, sorry Mathias is passed out right now, this is Lukas… Tino is that you?"

"Yeah, Su-san and I got a call from him earlier, and I didn't answer the phone on time. Did you happen to know why he called us?"

"Not a clue. May have been just a drunk dial." The Norwegian leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

"I see.. Oh how is Emil doing? I haven't heard from him in a while."

"He's fine, he's cleaning Mr. Puffins cage out."

"Sounds like he's having fun." Tino chuckled to himself. "Does he ever call you big brother since you both found out the DNA results?"

"Only on rare occasions."

Tino flopped on to his back. "We'll sorry for bothering you, I guess I'll let you get back to doing what you're doing. Tell Mathias I called… Hopefully he called for a good reason, or maybe just a drunk dial like you said…"

"Okay, Have a good night Tino."

"You too."

Tino ended the phone call and put the telephone back on the receiver. 'Just a drunk phone call huh…' Tino closed his eyes and rubbed his tummy. 'Maybe he called to finally make amends… But that's a stretch… Even for Mathias…' He let out a soft sigh. 'Berwald doesn't want him anywhere near us.. But… If I brought them together and told Mathias and the rest I'm with child, maybe that might smooth things over between those two because they could find common interest with the child.. After all I consider Emil, Lukas, and Mathias [to some extent] my brothers. So it's only fair that little Jr. here gets to know all three of its uncles…' He frowned. 'Who am I kidding..? That wouldn't work in a million years…'

Berwald came upstairs and took his shirt off. "Y'doing okay?" He tossed his white shirt in the laundry hamper and turned to face Tino.

"Yeah I'm doing fine." He faked a small smile. "Can I wear your shirt?"

Berwald grabbed it from the hamper. "It's d'rty." He offered it to Tino.

"A little sweat and a small coffee stain won't kill me." He took his own shirt off and put Berwald's large shirt on. "Plus I like the way it smells.."

"S'mething bothering y'u?"

Tino shook his head. "No, why would you think that?"

"Your eyes b'tray y'u." He walked over to Tino and cupped his face. "You're th'nking about s'mething."

Tino hugged Berwald's waist and took in his scent. His eyes would widen when he was worried about something, it was an obvious tell.

"T'no." Berwald pulled away so he could kneel and match his gaze. "T'lk to me."

Tino looked down so he wouldn't have to meet Berwald's sincere-but scary-stare. "Berwald… I think… Well…" He struggled to find the right words. 'Damn it Tino! Just tell him the plan you had in your head earlier!' Tino twiddled his fingers and bit his tongue, trying to find the right phrase to say.

Berwald rested his arms on Tinos thighs. "F'nn…" His eyes were half-lidded, a small frown on his face.

"Okay…" He closed his eyes. "It's about Mathias…"

Berwald tensed up causing Tino to whimper a bit.

"I just…"

"T'no you kn'w I will n'ver forgive h'm!"

Tino rubbed his eyes. "I know… I know… But Mathias is like a brother to me… Emil and Lukas too… And-And…-" He sniffed, tears came to his eyes. "Our b-baby deserves to know all t-three of its uncles…" He sniffed again before losing all composure. "N-Not a b-broken f-fam-mily!" He sobbed into Berwald's shoulder.

Berwald cupped Tino's face and stroked cheek, wiping away the tears that flowed from his eyes. "S'not good t'cry."

Tino dug his nails into Berwald's arms and struggled to hold back his cries.

"Y'need to c'lm down T'no…" Berwald got up and pulled Tino into his loving embrace. "S'not good f'r the b'by."

Tino hiccuped and nodded, he couldn't control his crying for some odd reason. He felt his balance go, Berwald held him bridal style and cuddled him against his chest.

"Y'know we're n't broken." He pressed his lips to the side of Tino's head. "Don't cry m'wife."

Tino rubbed his eyes with the bottom of his palm and sniffed. He would silently hiccup occasionally while Berwald kept him close to his body. Tino could hear the Swedes heartbeat, it was slow and calming to the Finn's mind. Berwald walked around the room with the Finn in his arms, trying to be relaxing.

"S'rry for m'king you cry." He held Tino with one arm and pulled the comforter and bottom sheet back. "Y'know Mathias d'd this to me F'nn…" He put Tino in the bed and pulled the blankets over him, Berwald sat beside him. "I us'd to be able to t'lk l'ke everyone else… N'w I am h'rd to underst'nd, sl'ght brain d'mage…"

Tino felt like a little kid, being tucked into bed by his husband. His eyes and cheeks were still tinged red, but the tears had finally dried. "You're not damaged!" Tino propped himself up on his arms. "You're just different now, and being different isn't bad… Being different is something that should be celebrated Su-San." Tino looked up at Berwald with sincere and innocent violet orbs.

"F'nn…" Berwald started, he put a hand to his own chin and rubbed it gently. "Hnn…." He didn't want to argue with Tino, he knew the Finn meant well by his statement. Berwald wanted his son or daughter to know the other Nordics too. They are all family, no matter what their history may be. He laid down in the bed beside Tino, and placed his glasses upon the nightstand. "N'p."

"Alright.." Tino cuddled up to the Swede. "Oh." He grabbed Berwald's hand and put it on his stomach. "Do you feel it?"

"Your st'mach?"

Tino shook his head. "Huh-uh.." He moved Berwald's hand lower so it sat on the small bump that was starting to develop. "This."

Berwald poked the small pudgy area where his hand rested. "Oh." He noticed Tino was getting a little larger.

"That's our baby right there." Tino closed his eyes and laughed slightly. "She's the size of a plum."

Berwald stretched out a bit and pulled the Finn closer. "Getting b'gger."

"She's going to get so big… Haha… And so am I." He blushed a bit with embarrassment. "I'm going to be so fat."

"S'not fat." Berwald assured. "Just m're of you to l've."

Tino laughed and yawned. "And we'll have a child to give all our love to…" He started to drift off into sleep.

Berwald followed suit minutes later, his mind drifting off dreamland. He couldn't wait to see their child in several months. He wanted to hold the baby in his arms and rock it to sleep. He was nervous about caring for an infant, he could care for Peter because Peter could talk, say what he wants, say where it hurts, and tell what upsets him. Babies are a guessing game, an enigma in Berwald's mind.

Berwald woke up around seven with Tino still cuddling against him. He gently moved Tino so he could sit up. Tino shifted in his sleep and stretched his arms above his head. Berwald's shirt was half way buttoned and the sleeves were too long for the young Finn's arms. Berwald noticed Tino's stomach was exposed, he also noticed the little bump that was starting to form. He leaned over and planted a kiss on Tino's tummy, before laying his ear on the small bump.

He could hear Tino's stomach gurgle, a small smile spread across his lips. He felt a warmth in his heart from the closeness he felt being near his unborn child. He wondered who the child would look like. Tino? Or himself? He prayed silently that the child looked like a mini me of Tino, a child version of Tino would be the cutest thing in existence.

Tino shifted and yawned, he brought a hand to his mouth and let out a sigh before noticing the Swede glued to his stomach. "Ohyaa! Su-San..!" He was startled by the larger male laying on his stomach.

Berwald sat up. "Y's?"

"I didn't expect to see you there… What time is it?"

"S'ven. We n'pped remember?"

"Oh.. Yeah!" He laughed nervously. "Sorry my mind is slow when I wake up." He leaned over and hugged Berwald's muscular frame. Berwald's shirt sleeves covered the Finn's hands from their long length.

The telephone started to ring. Berwald reached over and grabbed the phone from the nightstand.

"H'llo?" Berwald leaned forward a bit. "Mhmm. Where are y'u calling fr'm? St'ckholm?" He looked at the alarm clock. "T'n PM?" He was silent for a little bit. "Ok'y, see y'u soon P'ter." He hung up the phone. "P'ter is at the a'rport, getting in a t'xi."

"Oh that's right! Peter's coming to stay with us for a little while. Ah I should go get his room ready."

Berwald nodded. "I'll h'lp you."

Tino got out of bed and went to a small guest room the kept exclusively for Peter. Berwald followed and helped him get the white sheets and blue blanket on the bed. Tino tucked the ends of the blankets under the mattress and double checked his work.

"Looks good T'no." Berwald hugged Tino from behind and planted a kiss on his neck.

"So…" Tino turned on his heel and faced Berwald. "Are we going to tell Peter the news?"

"Do you w'nt to?" Berwald walked out of the room and downstairs.

Tino followed behind him. "I do.. But what if he gets jealous? After all he is your-our adopted son." He kept on forgetting that he is technically Peter's father [mother] too.

"He won't, P'ter will l've his little br'ther."

"You think so? What if he has a sister?"

Berwald grabbed a cup from the cupboard and filled it with tap water. "L've her too."

Tino rubbed circles in the shirt fabric on his stomach. "You're right." He smiled wide. "Peter will love him or her with all his heart."

Berwald took a few sips from the glass and offered it towards Tino. "He'll be the p'rfect big br'ther."

Tino accepted the glass from Berwald and sucked down a few huge gulps to moisten his dry tongue. "I think we should tell him when he's settled in here."

Berwald nodded and put his large hands on Tino's small hips. "Mmm." He knelt and put his ear to Tino's stomach. Tino looked down and tried to register what Berwald was doing, when he realized what the Swede was doing he closed his eyes and rested his hands on Berwald's head. Berwald mumbled an inaudible phrase into Tino's exposed stomach and kissed it gently. The only things Tino could make out in the sentence was 'Papa..… Ve's…. You… ch… n't… ait. See you…'

'_Papa loves you very much and can't wait to see you!'_

Tino ran his fingers lovingly through Berwald's hair and whispered back to him. "_We_ love you very much too."

Berwald pressed another kiss against Tino's stomach and looked up at Tino. Tino looked down at him and cupped his cheek.

"She can hear you Ber." Tino grabbed Berwald's hands and pulled him to his feet. "And she's happy." He wrapped his arms around Berwald's body and hugged him tightly. "You're gonna be the best father any child could ask for."

"Th'ught I already w's." He drummed his fingers against Tino's lower back.

Tino rolled his eyes and gave a small grin. "Yes Su-San.. You're the best father to Peter."

"Kn'w it." He planted kisses all over Tino's forehead.

Tino pushed Berwald's head away with his hand. "Okay… Okay.." He closed his eyes as he let out a laugh. "You're a wonderful father. Now, be a wonderful husband and help me make some dinner."

Berwald simply nodded and rummaged through the pantry. "Wh't do you w'nt to eat?"

"Valkosipulikeitto! (Garlic Soup!)" Tino clapped his hands together as a huge grin spread across his face.

"Ok'y."

Tino grabbed a pot from the cabinet and Berwald rounded up the ingredients.

About an hour passed and the clock was approaching eight-thirty, almost nine o'clock. Tino decided that he was going to eat in the living room. There was a hockey match on with his home team, he definitely wasn't going to miss it. Berwald sat beside him and poked at the soup with his spoon, he looked over at the Finn who was deeply intrigued by the television. Berwald was a hockey fan, he just wasn't as into it as Tino was, he would cheer if his home team scored, shake his head if they lost. Now Tino on the other hand…. Well.. When his team scores or wins, he will be obnoxiously loud and do a victory dance. If his team loses.. Well… Yelling profanity is the least of Berwald's concern, he's seen Tino flip the coffee table (once), and throw things (more than one occasion). Peter can be passionate about hockey like his mom, except if Berwald saw Peter break something or throw something, he would have the twelve-year-old over his knee in a heartbeat.

Tino stuck a spoonful of soup in his mouth and tapped his foot. Finland had the puck and was one point behind the opposing team. His eyes got wider and his foot tapped faster as one player got the puck closer to the goal.

Berwald can only recall one incident where the two of them got into a physical altercation. It was a match between Sweden and Finland-Sweden won. It was a close game but the loss drove Tino mad. It was the most recent time Berwald can recall the two of them getting into a physical fight. Tino mouthed off to him, he became sarcastic, Tino popped him in the mouth, both got in a fist fight, they eventually laughed it off and forgave each other.

"YES! SCORE!" Tino jumped up and wiggled his hips side to side. He laughed and looked at the Swede. "It's a good game!"

Berwald nodded and put the bowl to his lips and sipped the soup. Tino sat back down and leaned against him. "Sweden plays tomorrow. You gonna watch the match?"

Berwald nodded as he swallowed the soup.

"So am I." Tino tucked his legs up on to the couch and continued to eat his meal. There was a loud knock on the door and a blonde haired child ran in.

"Papa! Mama!" Peter kicked the door shut and ran over to the couple cuddled over on the couch.

"Oh hi Peter! So good to see you- did you pay the cab?"

Peter nodded. "Arthur gave me the money. You don't have to pay him."

"I am still baffled about how they let a twelve-year-old travel alone in a cab."

"I am the awesome country of Sealand! They have to let me travel by cab if I want! Diplomatic things or what not…" The young nation flopped on the couch beside the couple. "Did you miss me?" He smiled cutely.

"Yes we did!" Tino pinched Peter's cheek lovingly. "But please, next time have one of us pick you up from the airport. I don't know what I'd do if my little boy got kidnapped."

Peter nodded. "Okay mama." He looked up at Berwald. "Hi papa! Did you miss me?"

"Y's I did." He patted Peter on the head. "Your room is s't up. D'nner is in the k'tchen if y'u didn't eat." He stood up and motioned for Peter to come up the stairs with him.

Peter ran to the door and grabbed his suitcase before going upstairs and unpacking his stuff. Tino just sat on the couch and watched the hockey game.

"-so jerk face Arthur said 'No way!' and I was like 'Yes way!' He still can't believe I put myself up for sale on Ebay or the fact you bought me."

"Mmm." Berwald nodded and helped him put this clothes away. He's heard the EBay story too many times. "I'd pref'r the term ad'pt."

"Well Arthur thinks it's weird that you're my papa. Arthur said he could raise me like he did Alfred."

"T'no and I raised Alfr'd and Math'w for a sh'rt period."

"Huh, I didn't know that! You're the world's greatest papa. You're a papa to everyone!"

"Hm."

Peter stuffed his clothes into the dresser and shut the drawer. "So what have you and mama been doing since I've been gone?"

"N'thing much really."

"I've been outside playing and playing video games." He flopped on the bed. "Ah.. Soft…"

Berwald patted Peter on the thigh a few times and sat beside him. "You w'nt dinner?"

"Yeah!" He ran downstairs and to the kitchen.

Another hour passed and Tino noticed the time read eleven-thirty, almost midnight. The hockey match was over and he was watching some cartoon. He put the bowl on the coffee table and rubbed his eye. Finland won the hockey match, he dozed off through part of the game but woke up at the end to see the scores. Tino went upstairs and ran into Berwald in the hallway.

"Oh! Sorry." He scratched his head and yawned. "Did you put Peter to bed? It's almost midnight."

"Mm, I w's about to g't you." He turned around and went back into the bedroom. "Y'u need to g't your sleep."

"I know.." Tino laughed a little. "Tomorrow I'm going to clean the house up, so I need to get up early, you too! I believe one of our neighbors six miles down the road still wants that wooden bench you've been working on."

"She does."

Tino shed out of the pant's he was wearing and stood in Berwald's white shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. Berwald took off his pants and kept his boxers on.

"Hn. Y'u do look a b't bigger."

Tino stared at the small bump starting to form. "I'm chubby."

Berwald pinched his chubbiness. "M're of you t'love."

Tino got in the bed and burrowed under the blankets. "Suck up." He chuckled. "C'mon, you need to get some sleep."

Berwald crawled into the bed beside him and the pair fell asleep together.

Peter woke up early to some horrendous coughing noise. Hanatamago jumped up from the bed and trotted out the bedroom door. Peter rubbed his eye and slowly made his way out of bed. The question circulating in his mind 'Who makes this kind of noise at five in the morning?!' He followed the hacking noise all the way to his parents bedroom. 'Papa? Mama?' He poked his head into the bedroom and noticed neither one of them were in bed. He entered the bedroom and cringed when he heard someone gag, and a splatter noise right after. He walked to the bathroom door and looked through the crack, trying not to be seen.

"S'Okay T'no… L't it out." Berwald rubbed Tino's back gently. "J'st the b'by."

'Baby…?' Peter's mind wandered around.

Tino starting to cough again and his back shook as another round of nausea swept through his system.

Peter turned from the door. Seeing his mom throw up wasn't something he needed to see.

Tino finally stopped vomiting and leaned back against Berwald. "Oh geez… I hate this…."

"Mnn. Y'done?"

"Yeah." He wiped his mouth with a towel and stood up with Berwald's aid.

"Y'u w'nt to lay d'wn? G't some m're sleep?"

"No.. No. I'm going to be fine. I don't feel nauseous anymore." Tino gave a small smile. "It's starting to go away, I didn't throw up as much as I normally would. That's good at least."

"Y's it is." Berwald flushed the bile down the toilet and made sure there wasn't any on Tino's shirt.

Peter quickly made his way back into the hall. Berwald could see him as he exited the bathroom with Tino.

"Go d'wnstairs and eat s'me toast. I'm going t'check on P'ter."

"Okay." Tino headed towards the stairs before turning around. "Something wrong Sve?"

Berwald shook his head and motioned for him to go downstairs. Tino turned away and went down to the kitchen to make something to soothe his ailing belly. Peter curled himself back up in the bed and faked being asleep. Berwald slipped into the bedroom and turned on Peter's bedroom light. Peters eyes flinched a little.

"I kn'w you're aw'ke Peter."

"No I'm not!"

Berwald sat on the bed beside him. "Y's you are. Y'u just sp'ke."

"Nope."

Berwald sighed. "Peter, why were y'u in our b'droom?"

Peter sat up, knowing his papa was too smart to fall for his fake sleeping. "I heard somebody getting sick."

"Mhmm."

"Mama is sick. I heard him throw up." Peter played with the comforter. "Does mama have a tummy ache?"

"Mhmm. One could c'll it th't." Berwald rested his hands on his knees.

"Whose the baby?" Peter's voice sounded innocent but concerned. "Does mama have a baby?"

Berwald was stumped on how to answer the question. "Your m'm… He h's a special type of st'mach ache."

"Like the flu? Or the stomach virus I usually get in the winter?"

"N't exactly." Berwald stood up and signaled for the tired young nation to follow him. "C'me. Y'need to t'lk to your m'm."

Peter grabbed on to Berwald's hand and followed him downstairs. He found it funny that his papa wore underwear with the Swedish flag on them. Peter wore blue pajama's with little cloud's on them.

Tino was sitting at the dinner table with a plate of toast and jelly, he was reading the newspaper and recording the weeks weather in a notebook.

"Mama?" Peter came up to Tino with a worried look on his face. "Are you sick with a stomach ache?"

"What? No… I just ate something bad that's all." He reassured the boy with a small smile.

"I heard papa say something about a baby." Peter climbed into the chair next to Tino. "Do you have another kid besides me?"

Tino glanced over at Berwald. Berwald nodded his head, as if telling him this is the time to tell him.

"Peter… Um.. This may sound strange but…" Tino grabbed Peter's and held them in his own. "How would you feel if you were a big brother?" Tino felt his heart beat fast in his chest.

Peter smiled and yawned. "That would be cooool." He blinked a few times and looked at Tino. "I would have some one to play with. Some one would look up to me."

Tino shifted in his chair and tried to figure out how to tell him the news. "Well, Peter… I'm… Carrying a baby." He fidgeted a little in the chair.

Peter examined Tino carefully. "I don't see any baby."

"Oh Peter I know you can't be that innocent minded. I'm pregnant." He placed Peter's hands on his stomach.

"Woah! There's a baby inside you?" His eyes grew wide. "Amazing!"

Berwald leaned against the door frame and smiled.

"I'm going to be an older brother!" Peter bounced around the kitchen.

"Ah Peter! No running in the house…!" Tino grabbed Peter's arm when he ran past him.

Peter stopped and faced Tino. "Sorry mama."

Tino didn't really like the fact Peter referred to him as his mom, he would prefer to be known as his dad. "It's okay Peter, now it's really early, you should get a little more sleep. You shouldn't be up at this hour. I'll come wake you up at nine."

"Will you tuck me in like you used to?"

"Yes." He got up from his chair and guided the young nation to his bedroom. "Young nations need their sleep, it will help you grow up into a big strong nation like your papa and me."

"Okay!" Peter smiled and ran to his bed and snuggled into the blankets. Hanatamago jumped into the bed with him and curled up at his feet.

Tino tucked the young boy into the bed and kissed him on the forehead. "Get some more shut-eye."

"I love you mama."

"I love you too Pet- son. I love you too son." Tino stood in the door way and held the door handle.

Peter closed his eyes and smiled as he drifted back into sleep. Tino smiled to himself and closed the door enough to leave a small crack.

* * *

**_AN: Yay a cute way to end the story. Ps. Berwald's accent is soooo hard to_ write!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Miracle**

* * *

_**AN: I leave for boot camp Tuesday so this is the last chapter until November or December, but this will be finished. Well maybe I can pound out another chapter over the weekend.. Maybe... So this chapter was fun to write, mainly because I've never worked with the Nordics, so trying to write their personalities is a challenge, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and to the Anon Reviewer V, I appreciate your review, I'm glad you like this MPreg and please don't diiiiiiieeeeeeeee! (Maybe I should tone down the adorableness?) :3 Your comment made my day, you're too thoughtful. I really love reading reviews. Seriously who doesn't? Well... If they're hateful they'll make me sad. Okay I'll quit rambling on I'm sure you want to get down to business and read.**_

* * *

_Chapter Four: Family Ties_

* * *

**Week 20 (I think.):**

**I've gotten a lot bigger! You're somewhere around the size of a banana now, and I have four more months until I see you! Papa is so excited! You have an older brother, Peter, he can't wait to see you either, he loves you very much. My morning sickness has finally passed and I no longer feel nauseated (yay!), but my back aches just a little since you're growing so much. I don't know why but I've been really hungry for random food, one of them being blueberries. I hardly ate those before, now I absolutely want them! And hot sauce…. Lots of hot sauce. Your papa thinks its gross when I put hot sauce on everything. So I saw the doctor and he gave me medicine to help me take care of you. It's a big pill to swallow everyday but I don't complain, I'm doing it for you after all! The doctor said I should start to feel you move too. I thought I felt you move at one point, but it turned out to be gas. I'm sure you're probably comfortable in whatever position you're in, or maybe not, maybe you're like me, lazily watching the hockey games.. Er you're listening to them. I'm going to the doctor again soon to see if you're a boy or a girl, I have a strong feeling you're a girl, but your papa insists you're a boy. Papa may be very smart, but I'm pretty sure he's wrong about you being a boy. I got to start thinking of names for you. Papa wants to name you, I guess he wasn't too fond of the names I tried to give our dog Hanatamago. Bloody-Hanatamago, Sardine-Panic, Go For It! Bomber! Papa and I will pick a name that will suit you just right. I have a doctor's appointment coming up today, so I guess that will be the highlight of my day. I'll make sure to write more when I get the chance. Mama loves you. 3**

Tino put his journal back on the dresser and took his pajama shirt off. He tossed the green shirt into the laundry hamper and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. His belly bump was getting bigger and was definitely noticeable. His ab's weren't defined anymore and it looked more round than before, when he wore a sweater or sweat shirt it wasn't as noticeable.

"Huh.. Have my hips gotten wider?" He turned a few times side to side and rubbed his hips. "Hm." He did look a bit wider in the sides. He shed out of his pajama pants and underwear and grabbed some new clothes to wear. Berwald came into the bedroom and gave a smile to the naked Finn.

"D'd you sleep w'll?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He slipped on a band t-shirt.

Berwald tilted his head and stared at him.

"I can't sleep on my stomach anymore Ber, if I do I'll crush the baby."

He nodded. "Does it b'ther you?"

"Not really, just trying to adjust to sleeping on my back or side…" He pulled his pants up and buttoned them. "Hm.. Tight." He mumbled under his breath, not loud enough for Berwald to hear.

"Y'u'll be f'ne." Berwald reassured with a small smile.

Peter came into their bedroom half-dressed, only wearing his pajama bottoms. "Mooooom." Peter yawned. "Did you do laundry.?" He rubbed his eyes tiredly with his fist. "I can't find my clothes."

"Oh yeah! It's hanging in the basement laundry room."

"Okay!" Peter ran out of the bedroom. Berwald leaned against the dresser and stared at Tino, who was now brushing his hair.

"Did you shovel the snow out of the driveway?"

Berwald nodded.

"Do we have firewood?"

He nodded once again. "G't a few m're logs t'chop."

"Oh well I can help you with that." Tino put the brush down and sat on the bed. He bent over and grabbed his boots, turning them upside down and smacking the heels together.

"Mm. Don't w'rry about it."

Tino laced his boots up and pulled them tight around his legs. "It's no big deal, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do my usual chores."

Berwald shrugged his shoulders and continued to stare at Tino. "Wh't time do y'u have to be at the doctor?"

"Well it's ten right now, he said be there by noon. So we should leave here soon, because there's ice on the roads and traffic might be slow, plus there could be an accident." Tino stood up and grabbed Berwald's long blue coat. "Do you mind if I wear this?"

Berwald shook his head. Tino bundled up in Berwald's coat, which was way too big for him.

"Go get Peter, I'm going to go start the truck."

Berwald nodded and left the room, Tino grabbed the keys and trotted outside to warm up the truck.

When Peter was finally ready, they left the house and took of to the doctor's office. Peter sat in the middle and played on his gameboy, he would occasionally talk to them about what he saw on the television.

Tino watched Peter play his video game, Peter leaned against his mom and got comfortable as he started to work on the boss. Berwald kept his eyes on the road and would shift gears depending on their speed. Tino placed his hand on his tummy and rubbed small circles in it lovingly.

'I wonder if I'll find out your gender today, or maybe next month… Hm… Maybe the doctor wants to do more blood work on me… Probably more tests to see if you're healthy. After all, since I'm a man they're being extra cautious to make sure you're going to be alright.' He continued to stroke his belly and watch Peter play his video game.

They eventually made it to the doctors office and Tino got out and helped Peter down. The three of them walked into the doctor's office and Tino signed himself in. Berwald picked up a magazine and thumbed through it, Peter continued to play his game. Tino sat beside Berwald and leaned against him, he started to read the article Berwald was scanning.

"Huh, another celebrity scandal. They still write these things?" Tino laughed slightly, trying to lighten the mood a bit. He could stand the cold battle field, getting shot at, and being in Russia with Ivan, but doctors, hospitals, and shot needles would make him cringe. It wasn't a 'phobia', it was more like an aversion. If it wasn't necessary, he would try to avoid it. Berwald had no fear of the doctor, every year he would give blood when he could, usually when he got down time from work so he could rest. Tino joined him once, but he vowed to never do it again after how it made him feel afterwards.

"Tino Väinämöinen." A nurse came through a door that lead to a long hallway. "The doctor is ready for you."

The three got up and followed the nurse down the hallway. She led them to a decent sized roomed filled with medical equipment and a bed in the center. The doctor was typing on the computer and gave a friendly smile to the trio. Tino took a seat on the bed while Berwald sat in a chair with Peter on his lap.

"Okay, I had to pull up your medical file so that we could begin." The doctor stood up and faced them with a warm smile gracing his lips. "I hear you're eager to know your baby's gender."

"It would be nice to know, so that way we can figure out what clothes to buy and how to paint the nursery." Tino rubbed his stomach.

"Ah, very good reasoning there." He looked at Peter. "I've never seen you before. Who might you be?"

Peter looked up from his game. "I'm the great nation of Sealand!"

The doctor looked up at Berwald with a confused expression.

"He's our s'n, P'ter."

"Oh, hello Peter! Are you excited to be a big brother?"

"Yes I am!" Peter grinned sweetly.

"Do you think it's a little boy or a little girl?"

"I hope I have a little sister, because she'll be loving and nice. But I also hope a little brother, so I can teach him video games."

"Aw, that's cute." The doctor walked over to a little machine and put on a pair of gloves. "Have you ever received an ultrasound before Tino?"

Tino tapped his chin. "Once I think, I thought something was up with my appendix, turns out I just ate too much cheese."

The doctor laughed slightly at the joke. "Okay, so you have some idea of what I'm going to do."

"Turns the light out and push on my stomach area with a remote."

"In simpler terms, yes." The doctor laughed and lowered the light's down and turned a monitor on. "Okay, first lie down than unbutton your pants and lift up your shirt."

Tino did as he was told, exhaling when his pants unbuttoned and became looser. The doctor put a small towel in his pants and folded it over. Berwald scooted the chair over and held Tino's hand. Peter turned his gameboy off and watched his mom.

"Are you excited to meet your little brother or sister Peter?" Tino looked over at him and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah!" Peter kicked his feet.

The doctor put some gel on the end of the device and placed it against Tino's stomach.

"Oh cold! Cold!" Tino's legs twitched.

"Sorry about that, we try to warm that stuff. Now let us see if you're having a little boy or a little girl…" His voice trailed off as he moved the device around some more. "Well well."

"What's that?" Peter pointed to a gray mass on the screen.

"That's the baby." The doctor pointed. "See there's the head."

Tino laughed and was in awe. "That's so cool! I can't believe that's growing inside me!" He looked over at Berwald with a large grin on his face. "Do you see it Su-San?"

Berwald squeezed his hand and stared at the screen, his face was more relaxed and showed a small smile. "Is it a b'y? Or is it a g'rl?"

"Well, let me see for a moment." He moved the device around again. "Well, I hope you like the color pink!"

"It's a girl?" Tino grew very excited. Berwald looked at the screen and kept smiling, pleased.

"Yep, congrats to you!"

Peter furrowed his brow a bit and pointed at the screen. "Hey doctor. What's that?" He pointed to another mass.

"Huh?" He moved the device higher on Tino's stomach. "I think…. Well…"

Tino and Berwald shared anxious expressions.

"Well, surprise! You're having twins!"

Tino's eyes grew wide, and he stared at Berwald with a shocked expression. Berwald was at a loss for words. Peter bounced on Berwald's knee.

"WOW! TWO SIBLINGS!?" Peter blurted out.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Tino put his hand's against his face. "Isn't it?" He looked at Berwald who was still in shock.

"Well, I believe this one is a little…. Boy!"

Tino stared at the screen with a butterfly feeling growing in his stomach, but maybe that was the fact he really needed to pee. "A little boy?" He grasped Berwald's hand.

"Yes indeed."

"How can you tell? I don't see a wang on the screen." Peter stared at the screen, then looked back at his parents and the doctors shocked expression.

"P-Peter!" Tino tried to sound stern but started to laugh at Peter's statement.

Berwald was a little red in the face, but that too was from suppressing a laugh. "The doctor c'n tell it's a b'y P'ter."

"Oh Su-San this is wonderful!" Tino wiped his eye with his hand. "I can't wait to tell the other Nordics!"

Berwald nodded. "They w'll be happy."

Tino propped himself up with his arms. "Doc, I know this isn't the best time to mention it, but I really really really really reeeeallllyyy need to go to the bathroom."

The doctor turned the machine off and turned up the lights. "Okay, here's a towel to clean up." He gave him a small white cloth. "The bathroom is directly across from the room."

"Thank you." He wiped the now warm gel off his stomach and pulled his shirt down. He didn't button his pants, what's the point? There going to get pulled down anyway.

Tino walked out of the room and to the bathroom, Peter stood up to let his papa stand. Berwald cleared his throat before his spoke.

"Are y'sure there's two?"

"Positive." He handed Berwald two pictures. "I didn't notice it until your son pointed out another mass, The little boy must be resting behind the girl."

Berwald scratched his head and nodded. He found it hard to believe that he was about to have three kids, two of them being too young for his comfort.

"Papa I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Peter tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. Berwald just nodded and Peter left the room.

Berwald stared at the two black and white photos of his children, his heart-felt fluttery from both anxiety and excitement, he never dealt with kids so young. 'W'll I be a good f'ther?' His mind wandered all about on the subject, the doctor tapped on his shoulder to get his attention.

"When your husband gets back we're going to need some blood from him to analyze, just to make sure his health is okay and the babies health is okay."

Berwald nodded.

Tino came into the room with Peter in tow. "So are we ready to go?"

"Well I need to do a blood test, just to make sure everything with your health is alright. It'll only take about five minutes."

Tino nodded. "Okay." He attempted to smile to conceal his nervousness, Berwald rubbed his back soothingly to put him at ease.

The doctor lead them to another room, a smaller room, and had Tino sit in a wide chair, Berwald joined him and gave a reassuring smile. The doctor rolled Tino's shirt sleeves up and look at his veins, before picking his left arm. He tied the tourniquet around the upper half of his arm and rubbed him with alcohol. Tino leaned against Berwald focused on the Swedes hands-more specifically his wedding ring. Peter watched as the doctor inserted the long needle into Tino's arm and drew the blood out into a vial.

"Whoa! It's like a vampire!" Peter joked. Trying to ease Tino's obvious anxiety.

"Yep..!" Tino laughed. "Oh!" He flinched slightly when the doctor removed the hollow needle from his arm.

The doctor put a small band-aid on his arm and told him to bend his arm up. Tino slowly stood up with Berwald's help, they didn't want a repeat of the time he stood up too fast after donating blood and fainted.

"Well I'll call you with the results of the test and we'll keep monitoring the babies growth and health. I would like to see you back in two weeks for another test."

Tino nodded. "Okay." He rested a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Sound's great. Thank you doc."

The doctor led them out of the room and pointed them to the exit. The drive back home was composed of Tino sleeping in the passenger's seat bundled in Berwald's huge coat, Peter playing his game, and Berwald silently driving. The only noise in the truck was Peter's video game music. When they got home Tino went upstairs and napped, Peter sat in front of the television and watched cartoons, Berwald worked on making everyone an afternoon snack. There was a knock on the door a short while later.

"I got it!" Peter ran from the living room to the front door. He unlocked the door and smiled at the three guests. "Uncle Den!"

The tall Dane bent down and hugged the small boy. "Hey Peter! What's up?" He grinned. The Norwegian and Icelander stepped in behind the Dane, shutting the door to keep the heat in.

"Nothing much, watching TV."

"Where is Tino and Berwald?" Mathias wiped his boots on the rug.

"Mama is asleep, and papa is in the kitchen. Mama had to see the doctor." Peter lead them to the kitchen.

Lukas raised a brow. "Is he sick?"

"No." Peter looked up to his dad. "Papa look who came over!"

Berwald turned around and acknowledge Lukas and Emil, he gave a noticeable glare to Mathias.

"So why was Tino in the hospital Sve?!" Mathias blurted out loudly.

Berwald shook his head annoyed. "He w'll tell y'u if he w'nts to."

"What brings you here uncle Lukas and Emil?" Peter stared at them.

Emil shrugged a bit. "We just decided to drop by, we haven't seen you all in a long time."

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Peter threw his arms out, then put his hands on his hips. "You need to come see me more often!"

"We always try to!" Mathias patted his head. "We've been busy, and I'm pretty sure Berwald and Tino have been busy too."

"Yeah, we're one busy family!" Peter smiled.

Tino rubbed his achy back as he walked down the stairs. "What's all the noise Su-San?" His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the other three Nordics.

All three of the men stared at Tino and his noticeable weight gain.

"Sup Tino?" Mathias patted his shoulder. "I see you're packing on the winter weight again."

Tino looked down at himself quickly, then tried not to look offended at the 'again' statement. "Oh, yeah, I keep eating my salmiakki." He laughed. "You know me and my sweets. So what are all of you doing here?"

"Just dropping in y'know?" Mathias sat in one of the dining room chairs. "Thought we would come bother you."

"Oh you're not bothering us." Tino assured Mathias.

"Y's he is."

"Su-San." Tino gave him a look, the 'don't start a fight, not today, not ever' look.

Berwald continued working silently on the small snack he was making.

"Would you like to relax in the living room? I think there's a hockey game on." Tino motioned for them to come into the living room.

"Hey! I'm watching cartoons in there!" Peter ran into the living room and took his spot in front of the television.

"Or…. Maybe not." Tino chuckled. "Let's go into the other room and catch up." He led them to another room where there wasn't a television. "So how have you all been?" He sat down on the couch with Norge, Emil and Mathias sat on the other couch.

"I've been great as usual." Mathias leaned forward a bit.

"I can't complain." Lukas shrugged a bit.

"Mr. Puffin and I are good." Emil chimed in. "And you?"

"I've been doing very well, Su-San and I actually have some news." Tino closed his eyes and smiled.

"Oh?" They all stared at him.

Berwald walked in the room and handed Tino a small pastry with a blueberry on top of it.

"Thank you! Oh Su-San sit by me." He patted the empty cushion to his left. "I want to tell them the good news."

Everyone looked at the pair with interest.

"Well?" Mathias looked around. "What is it?" He became impatient.

Tino tried not to explode with excitement. "I'm pregnant!" He hugged his belly.

The trio's eyes went wide.

"Wait.. You're WHAT?!" Mathias looked at him with disbelief.

Tino nodded and pulled his shirt up to show off his little bump.

Everyone looked at it as if it was the most interesting thing on the planet.

"There's really a baby in there?" Lukas looked up at Tino.

Tino had a cute smile on his lips. "Two actually."

Mathias pressed his hand against it. "Do they move?"

Tino shook his head and removed Mathias's hand from his stomach. "Not yet."

"How far are you?" Lukas sat back.

"Five months or so." Tino shifted his position so he could rub his back.

"Oh so you're not fat." Mathias joked to the Finn.

Emil grabbed the Dane's tie and yanked it tighter to choke him. Lukas gave him a small smile. "Little brother learns so fast."

Emil let go and allowed the Dane to breathe, he rolled his eyes.

"He's n't fat, M'thias…"

"So we got two more members of our little family coming soon huh?" Mathias rubbed his neck and shot a look to the smiling Norwegian, who was giving a thumbs up to the Icelander. "My pain isn't funny."

"Oh y's it is."

Tino gave Berwald another look.

"Glad to know Tino's on my side." Mathias smiled at Tino.

"No he's n't." Berwald crossed his arms and gave a disapproving look to Mathias.

Tino shook his head and held up his hands. "No fighting you two. I already have to deal with one mischievous child in this house, and he's twelve. You two are adults in your twenties, either act like civil adults or shut up and stay away from each other. I am not dealing with this again." Tino huffed and shot both of them a stern look.

Mathias and Berwald instantly stopped picking at each other and looked away. An awkward silence filled the room.

"So do you know what you're having?" Emil drummed his fingers on his legs. "Boys..? Girls..?" He was trying to break the silence.

"A boy and a girl actually." Tino smiled, back to his normal self. "Su-San and I are so excited."

Berwald nodded.

"When are you due?" Lukas looked over at him.

"Sometime in July." Tino patted his belly. "Only four months away."

Lukas nodded and looked over at Mathias, who looked too nervous to speak to Tino.

"Sorry for yelling at you two." Tino looked at both the Swede and the Dane. "But you two always bicker and it gets old after a while. You've been doing this for centuries…" His voice started to sound depressed.

Berwald wrapped an arm around him and gave him a quick peck on the forehead, praying silently for him not to cry.

Mathias looked around and nodded his head. "I'm sorry." His eyes focused on Berwald's.

Berwald was silent for a few moments. He then relaxed a bit and nodded too. "M'sorry too."

"Was that so hard?" Tino crossed his arms and gave a small smile. "You both don't hate each other very much after all." Tino uncrossed his arms and shifted into a different position, crossing one leg over the other. "Now hug and make up."

The Dane and Swede looked at each other with repulsed looks. Tino drummed his fingers against his leg and motioned for the two to make up. Both men finally swallowed their pride and hugged each other, Tino whipped out his cell phone and captured a picture of them hugging.

Peter ran into the room and grabbed Emil's coat sleeve. "Hey come watch cartoons with me!"

"Uh.." He looked up at Tino and Lukas, they both nodded and Peter dragged the young man away from the rest of the adults.

"Hey Norge, Tino, I'm going to go outside for a smoke real quick." Mathias pulled a cigarette out and left the room.

Berwald made a motion that he was going to follow. Tino nodded and continued to converse with the Norwegian.

Berwald stood out back and stared at the Dane with a vicious stare. "Why are y'u here?"

"Norge and Emil wanted to see Tino and Peter… I guess you too."

"Le've."

"Can't. Lukas has the keys." Mathias shrugged. "What's your deal Berwald?"

"Y'u know m'deal." His voice sounded aggressive.

"I've apologized for it over and over again, what more do you want?"

Berwald balled his hand into a fist and popped Mathias in the jaw. Fear the wrath of an angry Viking.

Tino and Lukas sat in the living room and talked about what moron's their partners were, Lukas and Mathias had been together for a little over two years now.

Tino sighed. "I wish the two of them could get along…"

"Ever since the accident… I don't think so." Lukas shook his head. "Mathias gave Berwald brain damage, even I find it hard to forgive him for that."

"I know… But I want our children to be able to see their uncle Den. I want those two to get along so our kids don't have to wonder why their papa hates their uncle…" His voice trailed off, there was a muffled noise, it started to get louder. "Do you hear that?"

They both went silent.

"Du är en riktig skitstövel som du vet att!?" (_You're a real asshole you know that?!_-Swedish)

"Er det så?! Godt gå kneppe dig selv!" (_Is that so!? Well go fuck yourself!_-Danish)

Tino looked at Norge with wide eyes. "Oh no." He stood up quick and ran outside in slip on shoes. "Ber! Mathias!"

Lukas followed, concerned.

"DU JÄVEL!" (_YOU BASTARD!_-Swedish) Berwald punched Mathias in the chest.

"LORT!" (_SHIT!_-Danish) Mathis kicked Berwald in the hip and tackled him into the snow.

Tino ran over to the two fighting nations. "Lopeta! LOPETA!" (_Stop it! STOP!_-Finnish)

Lukas ran behind Mathias and attempted to pull him off the Swede.

Tino tried to run between them but slipped on an ice patch and smashed his back into a snow-covered log. Both of the brawling men instantly stopped what they were doing to go help the fallen pregnant Finn, Berwald had a terrified expression on his face.

"T'no!" He kneeled down and attempted to help him, but as soon as Berwald came near the Finn he felt a hard force against his cheek. Tino slapped him as hard as he could. Twice. The usually calm Finn had broken, poke him ten times he'll laugh it off as a joke, but poke him once more and he'll hand your ass to you ten times over on a silver platter.

Lukas helped the fiery Finn to his feet, causing both Berwald and Mathias to almost cower.

Tino grabbed both by the collars of their shirts. "Kuuntele minua, ja kuuntele minua hyvin." (_Listen to me and listen to me well._) "LIIKA ON LIIKAA!" (_ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!_) He narrowed his eyes at Mathias. "OLET MELKEIN KOLMEKYMMENTÄ! KASVAA!" (_YOU'RE ALMOST THIRTY! GROW UP!_) He yanked his tie to constrict his airway. He looked at Berwald with a deadly glare. "Ja sinä…" (_And you…_) "ISÄ LAPSENI! TOIMII KUINKAKSIVUOTIAS!" (_THE FATHER OF MY CHLIDREN! ACTS LIKE A TWO YEAR OLD!_) "SINUN PITÄISI HÄVETÄ!" (_YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!_) Tino was red in the face, he shoved both of them men back into the snow. Peter and Emil saw the entire argument through the window, Peter looked mortified. Tino rubbed his lower back as the pain started to make itself manifest, he turned around swiftly and walked back to the house.

Berwald attempted to follow him but Lukas grabbed his sleeve to stop him.

"Just… Let him be."

Mathias was in shock, Berwald was horrified six ways to Sunday.

Tino stormed into the house and hauled ass past Peter.

"Ma-"

"EI SANAAKAAN!" (_NOT A WORD!_-Finnish)

He walked upstairs and slammed the door so hard that it sounded like it was about to come unhinged. Peter and Emil stood at the foot of the stairs. Peter hung his head and looked like he was about to cry.

Mathias and Berwald looked at each other, wondering what kind of hell they brought upon the earth.

"Look, you two obviously have your problems, but you can't beat the living hell out of each other." He pointed to the house. "I don't know if the two of you just saw the look on Tino's face, but that is the face of somebody who is emotionally crushed. All he wants is for the two of you to get along, he wants the children to grow up in a world where you two get along. I'll go talk to him and get him to calm down, but I suggest the two of you think up a good apology to give him before you think about setting foot near him."

Berwald nodded nervously and bit his lip. Mathias did the same. Lukas went inside the house and up to the master bedroom. He knocked lightly on the door, anticipating Tino's angry yelling. The door cracked open slightly and Tino half revealed his face.

"Can we talk?" Lukas had a concerned expression.

Tino nodded and opened the door up enough for Lukas to enter. Lukas closed the door behind them, Tino had a bottle of Advil sitting on the dresser and a small cup.

"Did you take something for your back?"

Tino nodded. "Yeah.. It doesn't hurt that bad.. But pile that on top of my back pain from my children weighing me down…. I don't want to deal with it right now.."

"Sorry for Mathias's behavior… I shouldn't have brought him along."

Tino laid down on the bed and propped himself up against the pillows. "I'm sorry for Berwald's actions."

"If you need anything, let me know. I'm here for you."

Tino looked away. "Today was such a good day… We saw our babies… And they're healthy….. And…."

Lukas rubbed Tino's leg. "Don't bottle it up… Let it out if you need to."

"I'm fine… Just… Overwhelmed…" Tino reassured him. "I just need time to cool off… I want to go downstairs and smack both of them with a shovel…"

"You and me both."

Tino cracked a light smile to Norge.

Berwald and Mathias stood at the foot of the stairs. Peter came up to both of them and started hitting them in the leg."

"You made mama mad!" He kicked Berwald in the shin and hit Mathias in the hip. "Mama hates us!"

Berwald didn't budge but leveled to Peter's height. "He doesn't h'te us." Berwald sighed. "P'pa m'ssed up."

"Uncle Den messed up big time too…" Mathias bent down. "Uncle Den did a bad thing." He looked at the Swede. "A very bad thing."

"What did you do to my papa?" Peter rocked back and forth on his heel.

"I hurt him a long time ago… Very bad."

Berwald didn't respond.

"How..?" The boy grabbed on to Berwald's shirt.

"I hit him in the head, and gave him brain damage." Mathias looked remorseful, something he hasn't shown towards the Swede in centuries.

"That's why dad sounds like that…?"

Berwald nodded. "Y's Peter."

"I thought you were supposed to be good uncle Den!" Peter stomped his foot. "You tell me to be good, and I am good, you promise that if I'm good you'll be good! You broke a promise!"

Mathias and Berwald sat on the floor in front of Peter. Peter crossed his arms and stared at them.

"I think you two deserve a punishment." Peter's voice was monotone and childlike at the same time, he tried to act like his papa. Emil watched them from the kitchen.

Berwald looked over at Mathias, who in turn stared at Peter. "What kind of punishment?" They both decided to play into the boy's control.

"Well, when I do something bad, like… uh…" He put a finger to his chin, trying to think of something bad he did that he got punished for, recently he didn't want to spill out anything else bad he's done to earn a spanking, since he hasn't been caught. "Um… Well.. When I got into a fight with a kid from school once, Papa spanked me… but since you're too big…." He thought of something else. "Well… You broke a promise.. And that's like telling a lie! So… Papa make's me sit in the corner for an hour when I tell a lie."

Berwald and Mathias looked at each other, than back at Peter.

"Y'u want us t'sit in the c'rner?"

"Yes."

Emil pulled out his cell phone and texted Norge.

'I know Tino is fairly angry, but you got 2 C what Peter did. Come to the top of the stairs.'

Norge's phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket. Tino was watching television on the bedroom TV.

"Hey, Emil said Peter did something that we need to see."

"Oh lord.." Tino got up and rubbed his back. "Last thing I need is for him to act out.."

The two of them walked out of the room and to the end of the hall and looked over the railing. The sight before them was priceless.

Peter walked around and turned the television off and all other electronic devices. He walked over to Berwald and Mathias, he held out his hand and made a grabbing motion.

"Cell phones and other toys."

The two men actually gave the boy their cell phones.

"Uncle Den, you sit in that corner, and papa you sit in this corner." Peter pointed to the two corners he wanted them to sit in.

Berwald and Mathias sat in their respective corners with their noses pressed against the wall. Peter put their phones in the kitchen drawer and set the timer for half an hour.

"Any noises I hear out of you will get you ten more minutes. Right papa?"

"Yes P'ter-."

"Ah! Forty minutes!"

"Way to go Sve."

"Fifty minutes!"

Both men silently swore under their breaths. Peter smiled and looked at Emil. "Was that good or what?"

Emil nodded. "Very good."

Tino was amazed at what Peter had done and came down the stairs and hugged the boy tightly. "Oh my little Sea!"

Peter hugged him back. "Mama are you mad?"

"No, I just needed to calm down. I pet Hanatamago and talked to Lukas, I feel better now. This makes me feel a lot better. Knowing that when I'm upset you're there to help me." He ran his fingers through Peter's hair.

"I don't want mama to be sad, because when you're sad, my brother and sister are sad." He pressed his head against Tino's belly. "I want you guys to be A-OK!"

Tino laughed cutely before jerking slightly. Peter rubbed his cheek.

"What was that?"

Tino blinked a few times and put his hand on his belly. "I think one of them kicked!"

Berwald and everyone looked at him. Berwald ran over to Tino and looked at him.

"C'n I?"

"I dunno, I think that's up to Peter." Tino looked at Peter. "Can your papa and Uncle Mathias take a feel even though they're in time out?"

"Yeah, since sister and brother are moving!" Peter took another feel. "Wow they're strong!"

Tino took the Swedes and Danes hands and put them on the spot where he felt a kick. "This is your family my little buns."

Both men felt a bump to their hands and they were in awe.

"That's my niece and/or nephew?" Mathias continued to feel Tino's stomach.

"M'children." Berwald smiled and kissed Tino's head. "I'm so h'ppy."

Tino allowed the other two Nordics to take a feel, the room had a completely different vibe. Everyone seemed to be at peace. Especially Berwald and Mathias.

"You're a good father Sve." Mathias looked at him.

Berwald nodded. "Th'nk you… You're a good uncle."

Mathias held his hand out. "Bury the hatchet?"

"Y's." They shook hands and looked back at Tino who had a smile on his face.

"I don't know what you're looking at me for, I think if anything you need to ask Peter if it's okay to end your time out."

They looked at Peter. Peter tapped his chin.

"Well.. You did apologize… But papa tells me I have to sit in for the entire time. So get back in the corner!"

The two men sighed and did so. Tino smiled and kissed Berwald on the forehead.

"My bad boy."

"Does mama want a time out too?" Peter raised an eyebrow

Tino shook his head. "Nope, but do you three want something sweet to eat?"

They all nodded.

"Got any more of them blueberry thing's you were eating?" Emil pointed to the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, we got enough for all four of us." Tino led them to the kitchen and left the two men to serve out the remaining thirty-seven minutes.

Berwald and Mathias smiled to themselves as they thought about the unborn children.

Berwald was the happiest, the event that happened today seemed to lift a huge weight off his shoulders, not only is his beloved wife having two children, he will have another son and a daughter, and after centuries of hatred, Mathias and him finally buried the hatchet.

He finally achieved inner peace.

* * *

_**AN: Okay so I know this ending was totally random and this chapter was probably all over the place. Well I tied a joke in from my childhood in the ending, because this was a write as you type kinda chapter. So the story goes, when I was younger I was the one who always got grounded and junk because my male cousins were always finding ways to pin their faults on me. So the corner was always a jail sentence for me when I was really little. Well when I got a bit older and my mom or dad made mistakes like I did, I would sometimes proclaim it's unfair for me to be punished for saying things like crap or damn it. I could see why damn got me in trouble. But when my mom said fuck I would get on her. And at one point I made her sit in the corner. But in this I opted for Berwald and Mathias to sit in the corner, because in reality I would have to stand and keep my nose in the crack, I couldn't move my head or my eyes for that matter... and my punishment length was two hours long. I once stood there for four hours for hitting my older cousin (and his stupid ass deserved it, he punched me in the nose first). So I decided to make Peter be the mature one of the situation and punish his papa and his uncle. I hope you enjoyed this little tid bit of my life. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too by the way! Drop me a positive review, remember, if you don't like it, keep your hateful messages to yourself. And Ps. If they're out of character, this is the first time I've ever written lines for any of the Nordics. Hooray for OOC!**_


End file.
